


The Lonely Wanderer

by goodnightfern (orphan_account)



Series: Edifying Discourses in Diverse Spirits [7]
Category: Fallout 3, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Body Horror, Consentacles, Heavy Angst, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/goodnightfern
Summary: Even with Dogmeat at his side, the nuclear wasteland gets lonely - at least, until Castiel finds an unexpected source of companionship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you're unfamiliar with the Fallout series of games, I have made [a handy reference image for you. ](https://postimg.org/image/kbubhg6a5/)These are the in-game centaurs. I love them. Please don't call them ugly or gross, they have feelings just like you and me.

Castiel raised his shotgun, then paused.

There was something different about this centaur. All across the nuclear wastes he had seen infinite variations of the mutated creatures, so it wasn’t the horn that stuck out to him. It was the pathetic way the creature looked, scrabbling on its six arms at a rusted water faucet.

Everyone needed water, after all. But the centaurs, Castiel knew, could survive just fine on irradiated water. To the south was a lake - more of a puddle - Castiel had just sipped from. The creature would be fine on its own.

However, the centaur was still blocking a fine source of pure water. The empty canteen at Castiel’s side needed to be filled. He was almost out of Radaway, after all. Castiel had killed hundreds of centaurs since leaving the Vault. He had a clear headshot lined up. At his side, Dogmeat snarled, but Cas laid a hand on his neck, holding him back.

The centaur stopped its scrabbling and fell back, panting. It turned one head back at Castiel.

It had green eyes, he noticed.

Hadn’t they been human, once?

The creature moaned, and even that mutilated face could express pain.

Cas lowered his weapon and took a step forward. 

The creature wrapped a tentacle around the water faucet. It almost seemed to be - weeping? That was ridiculous. Cas had been patrolling the wasteland too long. The radiation was getting to his head.

Cas took another step forward. Dogmeat whimpered, but still the creature made no move to attack.

“It’s okay, boy,” Cas said, and the centaur cocked its head at the sound. So it could recognize human voices.

“Waugguhhh.” the centaur moaned. “Wauughh... aaah.”

Almost as if it was trying to say… “Water?” Castiel asked, and the centaur nodded. Radioactive tears spilled from its eyes - Cas was close enough to see now.

“Waguhh. Wauuguhh.”

Pure water for all. That was the entire purpose of Project Purity. Cas had spent the last six months dedicating his life to the success of the mission. Who was he to deny any creature pure water?

“I can turn on the pump for you,” Castiel said. “But - but don’t - just stay still, okay?” Those tentacles looked deadly no matter how miserable the creature appeared.

To his surprise, the creature only nodded again, and shuffled backwards with its awkward crablike gait. Dogmeat barked when Castiel approached the pump, but stayed from attacking. The poor dog was terrified, but obedient. And if anything happened, Cas could trust the dog to defend him. What was one little centaur against the Enclave soldiers clad in power armor? Or the behemoth mutants?

The green eyes watched unblinking as Castiel activated the pump. As the centaur sipped, Cas took the chance to observe. The scientists back at Rivet City would surely be interested in a docile centaur, at least. The horn gave it the appearance of some chthonic unicorn. Interesting.

Stranger still, the centaur seemed to be wearing a collar. Frowning, Cas squinted at the metal tag as the centaur drank. It was a more recent creation, from the last few FEV experiments of Vault 87, and this centaur even had a name.

“Dean?”

The centaur stopped drinking and looked up at Castiel with such wide, green eyes.

“Hello, Dean.”

A strange sound emanated from Dean’s throat. Almost a purr, garbled and fluttering. Flaps of flesh vibrated at Dean’s throat. Cas chuckled, despite himself, threw a look back at Dogmeat. Dogmeat didn’t seem impressed. But Cas reached up, stroked the creature’s head with a cautious hand.

Dean moaned, closing his eyes and ducking his head.

“That feel good, buddy?”

Dean garble-purred again. Cas moved his hand up, around the base of the horn. The horn extruded grotesquely from the centaur’s forehead, skin swollen and blistering. He wondered if the creature was in pain. Rubbing a soothing hand at the sore base, Cas wondered if he could spare a Stimpak for the Dean.

So the radiation was definitely getting to his head.

Now, when the centaur moaned, it sounded almost… pleasurable.

Cas suddenly realized exactly what the fleshy horn was. Blushing, he pulled his hand back. But the centaur only nuzzled at his hand. It had quite long lashes, Cas noticed. A tentacle curled around Castiel’s ankle. Castiel’s laugh sounded strange, echoing as it did in the wasteland.

“Mmurgghh,” Dean said. “MMhhannnk. Ooo.”

“Thank you?”

Dean nodded vigorously.

“You’re welcome, Dean,” Cas said.

It struck him that probably no one had said Dean’s name in a long time. That perhaps, in whatever mutated vestige of a brain it had, there were some human memories. Sighing, Cas crouched before Dean until he was on a level with his eyes.

Dean looked back.

Dean looked… lonely.

“LLrrhggett. Legghhtt. Meee, D-D-”

“Let you what?”

“Shhgghth. Ooo.”

“Show me what?”

“MMhannk.”

“Oh,” Cas said, and then “Ohhh,” as another tentacle reached, cautiously, for his face.

The touch was unexpectedly soft. Dean’s eyes were unexpectedly tender. Cas’s own hand raised, caressed Dean’s cheek in return.

Who knew how long it had been since Dean had felt a human touch? Since anyone had looked at Dean with anything less than fear and hate in their eyes?

“It’s okay, Dean.”

There was something beautiful about those green eyes. Cas drew closer, closer, until finally Dean’s rank breath ghosted across his own lips. The small tentacles at the lips wriggled. It was so easy to lick one, feel it respond to the touch.

Inside of the creature’s mouth was warm.

Moaning, Cas dropped his gun and drew the centaur closer to him.

The tentacle at his ankle slipped up, higher and higher. Cas felt his arousal responding. When Dean opened his pants, Cas moaned and fell back onto the cracked earth. His cock jutted up, hard already, and Cas could swear he saw drool dripping from Dean’s mutated mouth.

Dean sucked him in almost immediately. The tentacles at his lips played with Castiel’s balls, stroked the base of his cock. Centaurs had six tongues, Cas recalled in a blind moment of panic, and then the pleasure took over. Warm, tight heat sliding over his cock. Multiple gentle tongues caressing his slit, dipping inside the tip before swarming back down around his cock.

Moaning, Cas reached for Dean’s horn. In response, Dean groaned, throat vibrating around his dick. Gasping, Cas rocked up his hips into Dean’s mouth. And Dean took it even deeper, hollowed out his cheeks and sucked it even tighter. The horn was warm and responsive beneath Castiel’s hand. He played with it desperately, eager to return as much pleasure as Dean gave him.

Cas came with a shout, as a spurt of radioactive slime spat out of Dean’s own horn.

Panting, they gazed at each other. All was quiet in the wasteland, even Dogmeat. No sound but their own harsh breaths.

“Come with me,” Cas said suddenly. “I’ll take you - I’ll take you to Rivet City. The doctors can help you there.”

Dean looked up at him weakly, and something like a smile cracked that mutated face.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [yes indeed.](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/155318373805/spncoldesthits-januarys-prompt-posting-dates)


End file.
